


Let's Play Pretend, Except It's Real

by iggycakes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Clothes Stealing, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, M/M, homemade chocolate, pretend newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggycakes/pseuds/iggycakes
Summary: Post-Recall. Genji and McCree are left alone at Watchpoint: Gibraltar for a few days. Genji suggests a little game.And it's all a lot less lewd than implied, I swear. Cuddles and cheesy sweetness only.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kananeski](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kananeski).



 

I

_WE’LL SHOOT ACROSS THE SKY_

I

 

You’d be surprised how easy it is to miss someone. Even if you were living at the same place.

Well, in Genji’s defense, the Gibraltar HQ wasn’t small and it’s been a _very_ busy few months. Between the initial Recall, the long conversations with his Master trying to figure out if he should return or not, ultimately flying in from Nepal to, as Zenyatta told him, “give it a try” and, finally, getting sent on various missions that involved gathering intel even thought he insisted he wasn’t really back. Winston was hard at work, convincing old heroes and new heroes alike to rejoin Overwatch and help him get the organization back up and running again. He had dozens of meetings and was flying all over the place to gather agents. Most were hesitant. Genji included. Very few people who’ve returned are _actually_ back. They were all testing the waters, worried about the consequences, wondering if Winston had any real plan or if he was just trying to revive a dead dream. As far as Genji knew, Tracer was the only one who returned without a fuss.

He got a letter from Angela recently asking him his thoughts on the Recall because Winston’s constant calls were starting to take a toll on her. She asked him what he was doing there. Asked him if he planned to stay. Genji still wasn’t sure how to answer her.

He thought he’d follow his Master’s advice. Don’t easily dismiss the opportunity to make a difference in your life. He had gotten comfortable in Nepal. He was at peace. Now he was back in a place where he spent the toughest years of his life.

The sun was setting on Gibraltar as Genji sat on the edge of the balcony overlooking the HQ’s main entry point. Winston and Pharah were leaving on a short trip to pickup Mei-Ling Zhou, who had finally agreed to meet with them.

Seeing them off was a familiar face; one that Genji had been passively avoiding for the past few weeks and actively avoiding for the past few days.

In a few minutes, he wouldn’t be able to anymore.

Winston and Pharah got on the ship and flew off, leaving the figure standing there alone with his cowboy hat sitting comfortably on his head and his red serape blowing in the wind. He watched the ship, then, as if he knew Genji had been the whole time, he twisted his head, looked up at the balcony and waved.

There were the only two people left at Watchpoint: Gibraltar for a few days.

Genji leaned forward, falling off the balcony. With all the elegance you’d expect from him, he flipped midair and landed in front of McCree gracefully.

The cyborg straightened up to face the taller man. For days and days and days, he agonized over this, wondering what to say, how to greet him, how to behave. The last time he’d seen McCree, Genji was a different person. A broken person.

McCree was older, rougher-looking, but also more worn out. He was looking at Genji with an unfair amount of fondness in his brown eyes.

“Looks like it’s just you an’ me, darlin’.”

He had the same honey-coated voice. The same smug, but sweet tone. The same cocky smile. Genji concentrated on his heart rate, refusing to be taken in so easily.

But it was so, so hard to deny how much he missed him.

“What do ya wanna do?”

Genji didn’t think before he spoke.

“How about a game?”

 

II

 

_YOU MAKE MY WORLD LIGHT UP_

 

II

 

Genji snapped a grape off its stem and plopped it between McCree’s lips.

He parted them slightly, letting the grape slip into his mouth and he bit it, enjoying the sweet juice, satisfying his taste buds.

They were in the game room, sprawled across a large red sofa. McCree had his head in Genji’s lap, looking up at him, trying to find his eyes past the visor’s green light. The cyborg plopped another grape between his lips and, again, he ate it.

“We haven’t had much time to catch up, since I came back.”

Genji was preparing to snap another grape and stopped. He brought his hand down to McCree’s face, sweeping some stray strands of hair that were covering it.

“You are out of character.”

McCree rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Alright, how about this?” He cleared his throat. “What did you do today, honey?”

Genji snickered. It was a soft little laugh. Almost imperceptible. But McCree was always paying attention. “That is better.” He replied.

That was the game they were playing while they had the Watchpoint to themselves. Newlyweds. And McCree had agreed to it instantly. Mostly because he hadn’t exactly processed what Genji was saying until after he had said ‘yes’. Somewhere in that discussion, he also forgot to ask ‘why’.

“If you must know, I was taking inventory of the pantry.” The cyborg replied, going back to the grapes and dropping another one on McCree’s lips. “Winston did tell us to the headquarters cleaned and ready for long stays. I thought we might go down to—“

Genji stopped when McCree reached up for the side of his visor. He waited a moment, but the man said nothing, so he asked. “What is it?”

“Any chance you’ll let me see your beautiful face again?”

Genji knew McCree was gauging his reaction. He tried not to move. He held his breath and the vents on his armor letting out a soft hiss. McCree laughed and retracted his hand. “Don’t worry, darlin’. I won’t insist.”

And Genji exhaled, relieved. He set the bowl of grapes aside and, as he did, McCree straightened up. He had that soft stare on again, like he was looking at a national treasure. Genji stared back it, wondering what on earth this man could possibly be seeing that he couldn’t.

McCree leaned forward, his face nearing his visor dangerously. Genji instinctively moved back, not because he’d be opposed to a kiss, but because there was a part of him still afraid of what that might entail. But it wasn’t a kiss. McCree pulled him into a cozy hug. Big arms wrapped around him and tightened. Genji couldn’t _really_ feel its warmth, but he did. In his heart, he did. He brought his own arms up, crossing them over McCree’s back.

“What is wrong?” Genji asked.

McCree nuzzled into his shoulder. “I’ve missed you.”

Genji snickered again, rubbing his palm over McCree’s back. “You are out of character again.”

“Is it really that out of character?” McCree pulled away slightly. “Can’t a guy just miss his lovin’ husband?”

Genji felt a tingle at hearing the word. “That…” He had to gather himself again. “You are embarrassing.”

“Bet you’re blushin’ under there.” McCree put a finger to his visor, around where his lips would be.

Genji knocked the finger away playfully. “And I will have you know that _your_ face is just as red.”

“Haha, got me there.”

 

III

 

_LIFE IS A DRINK, LOVE’S A DRUG_

 

III

 

“Jesse?”

Genji poked his head through the door into the sparring room. He expected to find McCree doing target practice, as he’d been every morning, but there was no one in the room. He walked inside and, when the door closed behind him, he finally heard the sound of a shower running across the large room. Better wait then.

He went to sit on a nearby crate, finding McCree’s hat and serape sitting on the crate. Guess he took them off while practicing. Genji stared at the unattended accessories, feeling strange. They looked odd, by themselves. Despite just being clothes.

Genji picked up the hat and looked around as if to make sure no one was watching or that McCree wasn’t suddenly going to come out of the showers.

Then, he put it on.

It didn’t fit very well.

Genji looked for his reflection on the metal wall. It was warped, but clear enough for him. He laughed. This was the dumbest look. He posed in front of the wall, slumped a little, hand on his thigh, the other one at his lips like he was smoking. Then, he did little finger guns at the wall and laughed at himself some more.

“Justice ain’t gonna dispense itself,” He said to his reflection in a poor imitation of McCree’s voice.

Genji then grabbed the serape from the crate and threw that on as well. He snorted and tried to hold back a loud laugh as he turned around to see himself again. He posed again, knees far apart, bent, hand at his waist like there was a holster there.

“It’s high—…” He started to say.

But he was interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

Genji stopped, turning his head slowly towards the sound, finding McCree standing there half-naked with an amused smirk on his damp face.

_“Fuck,”_ Genji swore under his breath in Japanese.

“Having fun?”

The cyborg sheepishly took the hat and serape off, putting them back on the crate gently as McCree approached. “Sorry.”

“What for?” McCree laughed. “That sure was an entertainin’ sight.”

“I could not take myself seriously in those.” Genji replied. “How do you?”

“Oh darlin’, neither do I.”

 

IV

 

_WE’LL SHOOT ACROSS THE SKY_

 

IV

 

McCree had just finished confirming all of the arrivals scheduled for tonight and tomorrow morning. Over the past few days, he and Genji had prepared the Watchpoint to be pretty livable. Stocked fridges, bedsheets in all the rooms, clean locker rooms, etc. Everything was done and ready.

He leaned back on the office chair, stretching his arms out before spinning around and getting up. He’d better let Genji know when people were going to show up so they could welcome them properly. Winston wouldn’t be back until tomorrow morning, after all.

McCree found Genji in the kitchen, surrounded by baking appliances and ingredients. He made his way to him, coming up from behind and putting his hands on the cyborg’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. “What’s all this?”

There were molds, butter and a bowl full of melted chocolate. Genji twisted his head a little. “Is it not obvious?”

“I know better than to jump to conclusions.”

“Takes a guess.”

There was a smile in Genji’s voice that made McCree smile back. “Hmm, chocolates for me?”

“You are one-fourth correct.”

Genji mixed the melted chocolate, then gently poured it into the molds. There were tons of shapes: hearts, starts, ribbons. McCree looked further down the counter, finally noticing three colorful little bags sitting there next to some ribbons. “Who are the others, then?”

“Angela and my Master, of course.” Genji finished pouring the chocolate and put the bowl down. He then took McCree’s hands into his own and turned around to face him. “I have learned in my time away that it is important to show your appreciation towards the people you love. But, back at the temple, we did not have supplies with which to make homemade chocolate with.”

“And you call _me_ cheesy.”

Genji felt his lips stretch into a little smile. He stared at McCree through his visor, scanning the other man’s expression. He seemed so careless, so at ease. Genji wondered if McCree ever felt uncomfortable with himself. Their intertwined hands swayed gently as McCree swung them back and forth. He was like a child, the way he showed affection sometimes, but Genji loved it.

“I have to be honest, Jesse. I was afraid of seeing you again. I didn’t know how to.” Genji squeezed McCree’s hands, stopping the swinging. “I wanted you to see the real me. Now that I’ve found myself again.”

“Honey, ain’t I always seen the real you?” McCree smiled at him softly. He took one hand back, putting it on the side of Genji’s visor. “You were lost, I concede. But you were still you and I wouldn’t change anythin’ ‘bout my memories from those years.”

Genji nodded.

He let go of McCree’s other hand to reach for his visor, pulling it up. It released some steam as it disengaged from the metal sides of his scarred face. He put the visor down on the counter behind him and shot McCree a toothy smile.

“I don’t think I have ever thanked you. For everything you did for me, back then.”

McCree smiled back and leaned forward to kiss Genji’s forehead. “I feel plenty thanked right now.”

Genji snickered. “I can thank you more later. I should finish the chocolates before Master lands later tonight.”

“Ah, speaking of which, you said one fourth.” McCree took a step back to give Genji some space and glanced at the little bags at the end of the counter again. “Who’s the fourth one for?”

Genji shrugged. “Hanzo,” He replied softly, attempting to disguise any obvious emotion.

McCree leaned back on the counter next to Genji to watch him work. He was cleaning up the molds and getting ready to put them in the fridge. He crossed his arms, raising a brow at the name. Hanzo wasn’t someone Genji easily brought up in conversation, years ago. In fact, the cyborg avoided the subject entirely. But now… Genji seemed more at peace.

Though his face was scrunched up with complicated feelings towards his brother, Genji was still making these chocolates.

“You’ve come a long way, huh?”

“I suppose I have,” Genji gently put the mold trays in the fridge and made his back to McCree. He wrapped his arms around his neck, looking up at him. “And you helped.”

McCree brought his hands around Genji’s waist, resting them in the nook of his back.

“Glad to hear it.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- @Kananeski I hope you enjoy this fic! I really wanted to get all your prompts in it somehow, but it was a bit of a struggle, so it came out like a lot of mini-fics in one package. I'm sorry <3  
> \- To clarify some stuff: My HC is that Genji and McCree defos unofficially dated back in Overwatch's prime days. McCree was a good friend to him, but eventually Genji just up and left on his soul-searching journey without a word. Pretty sure it's not an uncommon HC, but I wanted to clear that up for anyone who didn't get the memo.  
> \- Song this was written to: Hymn for the Weekend by Coldplay ft. Beyonce


End file.
